Lost PSI of Final Assualt Chapter One
by 4fireking
Summary: No one knows what kind of future each of us have. Let me put this in a simple way. A boy has a future with helping others. Those friends are the Ageha Yoshina and his girlfriend Sakurako Amamiya. It's not him that's the important part of the adventure. He is just a nice way to change an otherwise gory adventure.


**If I made any mistakes in this first chapter I'm sorry, but I was nervous about what to write. Everyone is so mean on the internet. It feels like if I make one mistake they will hunt me for the rest of my life. Anyways, this is the first chapter and if you want to know if there's another chapter type the name in this story bar.**

Narrator: I'm about to tell you a story that is unreal and completely made up. This story is not completely made up, it just makes up something that really happened but you will never know the truth. It starts in the future. The future is not a place or a land, it cannot be bought or reasoned with. It changes all the time. The first step to knowing the future is understanding the role it plays in the story. In a world called Psyren, where the future begins, it starts with a final battle between two friends.

PSYREN

In a desert where no lie can be sustained, three people were together. One was having high pressure with her heart. It wasn't skyrocketing. She was hurt in her heart, tiny trickles already going through her skin. She was a good lady. Her looks were only matched by her good personality. She wasn't without her imperfections. Her peach skin had one bump on her nose. Her hair was black with a streak of dyed blue. Her shirt used to be a blue shirt with a tiny pink bird...now it was a stained blood mess with the bird impaled by a sharp weapon.

" Jiko...Jiko..."

Jiko was the name of her lover, Jiko Zhiro. Jiko wasn't a handsome man, didn't have anything to give, and was too hotblooded for his own good. She liked him because he was a good leader, the last surviving PSI in existence, and the only hope left to stop the Nemesis Q. He was fighting Nemesis twin brother Miroku Amagi.

" So you finally made it," Miroku said looking unamused and sighing at his encounter with Jiko.

" Why did you do it?" Jiko asked. " Why go to all this trouble to destroy the world? Do you even care what you did to the survivors? Do you even notice the monsters you created? Does this mean nothing to you?" Miroku Amagi said nothing. He knew nothing about what Jiko was saying, so he said nothing. " It doesn't matter what you say. I have finally completed the ultimate training of PSI and know Nova. My powers are called Death Worshipping. Prepare to die."

PSYREN

When people think of bad things they blame the city and move away. This city was not a toxic mold that grows. The only thing wrong with the city of New York is the people who live there. They all hated one person in particular. He was a person who has failed people over and over again. His name was Tyler Rucksov. Some called Tyler a liar, a cheat, a swindler, a thief, and a one percenter who didn't care about the other percents. Tyler Rucksov wasn't the mayor, a businessman, or even a doctor. He was a lawyer. If only they could know Tyler's real life they wouldn't throw such rash judgements on him.

Tyler was told why he decided to go to law school for seven years. He told them he always thought being a lawyer was hard but could get him close to the law. Ever since Tyler was young, watched those Oz videos where the men in there were raped and murdered, he became paranoid and obsessive about keeping himself from doing something wrong. His whole future was about becoming a lawyer. He took every kind of case. Murder cases, assaults, rape, and divorce cases. And it seemed every case he took was with the really, really innocent people who were labelled as guilty after Tyler got to them.

His first case was an assault case. His client was a young prostitute who was beaten by her client. All Tyler had to do was not use the name "prostitute" and she would have won. Her next case was with a mother who divorced her abusive husband to save the kids. When Tyler said one word to the judge the husband won the custody for her poor kids. The police arrested a man who was a bigamist for four other women. What should have been a in and closed case ended with the husband moving to Australia and press ruining the other four womens lives. A murder case with him defending the witness...you don't want to know.

What role does Tyler have with Psyren? How is he connected to Jiko Zhiro? The future can change in strange and dramatic ways. It can start with your life and end with another life. Sometimes these lives can be the same thing. They don't pay attention to the other because they can't see them. Which are the ones you should pay the most attention to?

PSYREN

" Owwww!" Tyler spilled his hot cup of coffee on his lap while driving. It got over his tie and his good pants. As if he wasn't stressed enough. He looked like a fool and today he had a meeting with a new client, and he was already driving late. " Aw shoot!"

Tyler had to pull over. It took him three minutes because after he was stuck in traffic and when he changed to his extra clothes, hard to do in a Hybrid, he drove to the building. However, he got stuck in traffic again.

" Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" He yelled repeatedly at his bad luck.

He was stuck in traffic for seven more minutes before he finally got out. Tyler wish he had super strength so he could lift the car, walk over them, and show up those seven minutes he lost to work.

When he finally got through traffic and into the building he was twenty-five minutes late for his meeting. He was on the thirteenth floor, sounds wrong because today is Friday on the thirteenth, and only one elevator door open was filled with a blond haired girl wearing glasses and a blond haired boy with hair under his chin.

" Please keep that door open!" Tyler had some cases where the door always closed by the time he got into the elevator because people where closing the door on him. Tyler ran to the elevator door and made it inside before it closed. The door was still open. " Thank you for keeping that door open. I am really late for my-"

" My earring!" The lady shouted pointing outside the elevator door.

" I'll get it." Tyler walked out the elevator door to get the woman her earring back. He didn't find it. They weren't there. He was only told that because the people in the door closed the door on him. It was just a prank. " Aw shoot!"

PSYREN

Tyler hated the stairs and hated the fact he had to walk on them to get to the thirteenth floor where his office was located. No one values a lawyer. They are not doctors, firefighters, football players with the Gray Cup coming up, politician, CEO's of companies, but no one would let Tyler become any of those. No one celebrated his gifts or longed for him as a human being. The gift of being is what helps us focus on what really matters. Tyler remembered when his mother used to say she didn't want him to be a social worker, or a teacher, or a doctor, all she was grateful for was being her son. And after she died people looked at him as someone who wasn't in their society even his own family.

' _I made it_,' Tyler panted in his brain when he made it to his office. He was so tired and wish he had a water bottle to keep him hydrated. ' _Only forty minutes late._'

Tyler stepped through his office door with no greeting from his secretary Nancy. Her full name was Nancy Marianne Donohoe. Tyler once had an unrequited love for her until he found out she was dating someone who works in the police department. With strawberry blond hair, lips that look like black blood, a good body with well fit boobs, and those gray eyes who wouldn't fall for her at first sight?

" Tyler, your 8:30 appointment has been cancelled," she said.

" Dammit!" Tyler cursed. " When did he leave?"

" About forty minutes ago when you didn't show up. He said his life was in danger and needed to speak to you as soon as possible. He even crossed his fingers you would come."

" Did he at least leave his phone message?"

" No. He did leave a card though." He saw a card on his secretaries desk. It was red like someone's credit card. The difference between a credit card and this card was no digits on the card. " He also left this."

The secretary didn't care about the note Tyler was given. It was folded and had blue paint in the shape of a ring with eight arrows sticking out of the ring. It had a shambling monstrosity, a hideous green bug, drawn with the ring. Tyler opened the note and read.

**Ring Ring **

**The purple bird flies south of the river. The gray hawk looms north of the river. Twenty coins where the moose crows.**

' _This note seems insensitive,_' Tyler thought reading the note. ' _This is a freaky client I would have.' _

" We've had all kinds of clients who were nuts but this guy was just trying to make fun of you. Since we have no clients today can I go home?"

PSYREN

" I'm confused. You lose every case you ever go in and someone just asks for you then leaves?"

" Yes, Ling. I'm surprised too. Most of my clients only show up as a joke. I'm sure you can tell from my face I didn't have a good day."

" Yeah. When was the last time you listened to something that made you want to laugh?"

" Does poetry count as something funny?"

" People don't like you because of your blandness. You sound like you're sixty-five years old. I remember when you used to go to movies with two girls in a minivan?"

" I didn't enjoy those days. They were always laughing so loud it ruined my ears, they made me pay for their entry, and the movies were always bad."

" Still, it was better than your life right now. I don't even know why you work there. It always starts Monday to Friday with you counting the hours until the weekend and then you count down the hours until you get to enjoy the weekend."

" Are you saying I'm not successful with my life? I am very successful.I own my own office, I still have a good relationship with my sister, and I can afford my own secretary."

" Is this the secretary you tried wooing by writing love poems without your name on them she would rip apart? Face it, Tyler, the only good thing about you is that thing you always say when things don't go your way."

" Aw shoot?"

" Everyone loves it when you say it. Why don't you buy yourself nicer clothes."

" I feel like the girls will ravage me with their eyes if I wear nice clothes."

" I've had just enough of your attitude. You sound like you have polio. No matter what happened to you, or everything you've been through, I will always love you."

" Honey, I'm home."

Tyler's sister Ling was greeting her husband Noah. Noah worked in an office because of his incredible Math skills. He had brown hair, his word shirt, and carried a brown bag. While Ling was greeting her husband with a kiss to the cheek, Tyler was getting off the couch and walking out the door.

" Okay, great party. I'll see you later."

Ling saw something strange in her brother's eyes when he walked out that door. He looked like he was still having a very rough day. Their farewell was short and didn't have any emotion.

' _Poor Tyler.' _

PSYREN

" The purple bird flies south of the river? What does that mean?"

Tyler was talking to himself about the message that was still just a coded message. It made absolutely no sense and was completely ridiculous. It was also so frustrating trying to piece this message together Tyler got irritated and pulled on his hair. He hadn't spent an all night like this since college.

" Where does the gray hawk loom over the North River? The only purple birds I can think of are the Gallinule. But there's no Gallinule in New York City! Why doesn't any of this make any sense?!" Tyler almost threw his desk over at how frustrated he was. He decided not too. He took a deep breath to think. " It's okay. I'll ask Lily if she knows."

Tyler was so busy with work today he forgot the new phone number his sister had when she got married. He needed a phonebook to find out what her phone number was. He scrolled through the phone book, but stopped when he saw something that made sense.

" Wait. The Purple Bird is a clothing store. It all makes sense. They want me to find the store from the notes. And when they mean 'river' they are talking about the bridge over a river. There's this store named Sammy Grayson Hawk and he is just across the street to a school. They want me to find a telephone in a school."

Narrator: Tyler has found his beginning of the story. He has found it in the most unlikely of circumstances. He will go to this school and find the excitement they only write in fanfictions and best selling crime novels. You're probably wondering how Jiko and Tyler are connected. Though they have no blood relation, no friends, and were born in different times...they couldn't be any more of the same person.


End file.
